Het Sauriër Park Verloren
by Matthew Wilson
Summary: Ontdek het lot van de verloren Barbasol can. Er zijn wat oude en nieuwe gezichten.
1. Proloog

Het was donker. Zijn ogen brandden, en toen hij ze langzaam opende besefte hij dat hij niet meer kon zien. Alles was zwart. Het enige dat hem zich bewust van zijn omgeving maakte, was de hitte van de koplampen van zijn jeep die op hem neerschenen. Aanvankelijk had hij gedacht dat het donker was, omdat het laat was, en hij zijn bril was verloren. Hij stond op en terwijl hij voelde naar zijn ogen, in de verwachting om zijn bril toch te raken, begon een warme, slijmerige substantie die rook naar zweet, naar beneden te druipen van zijn handen, en begon hij in paniek te raken. Duizenden dingen begonnen te spelen in zijn hoofd, en hij begon te huilen.

Het laatste wat hij zich herinnerde, was dat hij zijn hoofd had gestoten tegen het bovenste deel van zijn jeep, voordat hij viel en bewusteloos raakte. Nadat hij wakker was geworden, begon zijn hoofd pijn te doen en had hij moeite met het terugkeren richting zijn Jeep. Hij moest naar de haven, om Dodgson's mannen te ontmoeten en hen de CryoCan te overhandigen tegen een enorme hoeveelheid geld, maar zijn Jeep had vast komen te zitten bij een boomstronk en hij had geprobeerd de Jeep los te trekken. Met zijn blindheid, kon hij het plan met Dodgson wel vergeten. Nu was zijn enige doel de Jeep te bereiken en zich te verstoppen voor hetgene dat hem had aangevallen, voordat het terugkeerde voor een tweede poging. De man maakte zijn weg omhoog richting de helling door de hitte van de koplampen te volgen, bereikte zijn voertuig en blindelings zocht hij naar de deurklink. Eenmaal in de Jeep, voelde hij in zijn jaszak naar de CryoCan.

Het was verdwenen. Hij zou zweren dat hij het in zijn zak had gedaan, maar het was weg. Hij dacht dat het misschien uit zijn zak was gevallen toen hij zijn hoofd stootte. Voordat de arme man ook maar iets kon doen, voelde hij een reeks vlijmscherpe tanden diep in zijn dijbeen glijden, voelde een ondraaglijke pijn, en begon te gillen. Hij kon niet zien wat hem had aangevallen, maar slaagde er in om de tanden van het dier los te rukken uit zijn dijbeen. Hij kon de oppervlakte van zijn been en spieren voelen en moest overgeven. Hij voelde weer de slijmerige substantie, en begon te beseffen dat het dier dat hem eerder aan had gevallen hem naar zijn jeep had gevolgd. Op het moment dat hij erover na dacht, hoorde hij een luid krijsend geluid en voelde weer een scherpe, ondraaglijke pijn.

Het dier had op hem gesprongen en vestigde zijn scherpe klauwen in de borst van de zeer ongelukkige man, en begon zijn hulpeloze prooi af te maken. De man was onder de indruk en bang tegelijk, want hij voelde niet zo veel pijn als hij had verwacht. Tijdens zijn laatste paar seconden van helder denken, herinnerde hij zich dat Henry Wu iets zei over een dinosaurus genaamd Dilophosaurus en dat ze hun gif spugen op de prooi, waarmee het werd verlamd. Hij was verlamd en werd aangevallen door een Dilophosaurus, dacht hij.

Richard Graves schreeuwde nog een keer in de hoop dat iemand hem zou horen, net voordat hij voelde dat zijn buik werd opengereten, en zijn ingewanden naar buiten kwamen. Het was de sensatie zijn eigen organen in handen te hebben, dat de man deed flauwvallen.

_Alles werd zwart._


	2. Welkom in het Sauriër Park

_***Eerder die dag***_

Het was een mooie dag, de zon scheen en de palmbomen zagen er goed uit zoals altijd. Gerry en Jess Harding reden rond in een gas aangedreven jeep in de kleuren rood en grijs. Gerry kon zien aan Jess dat ze zenuwachtig werd en besloot te proberen een gesprek te beginnen.

''Jess, gaat alles goed?''

''Ja pap, ik ben in orde.'' Antwoordde ze geagiteerd.

''Hoe gaat het thuis, met je moeder?'' Vroeg Gerry, proberend het gesprek voort te zetten.

''Nou, het gaat goed met haar, maar ze is nog steeds boos over het hele winkeldiefstal ding'' zei Jess. ''Maar het is geen probleem'' zei ze, genoodzaakt om het gesprek te eindigen.

''Je weet dat je moeder overdreven reageert, of niet?'' zei Gerry, in de hoop dat Jess zich beter ging voelen.

Jess antwoorde niet, ze staarde recht vooruit en begon te schreeuwen.

''Pap, kijk uit! Het is een doodlopende weg! Stop!'' schreeuwde Jess.

Gerry drukte op de rem en ze kwamen net op tijd tot stilstand, vlak voor de rand van de klif.

''Bedankt voor dat, Jess.'' zei Gerry lachend. ''Ik herinner me niet dat deze weg doodloopt'' zei hij terwijl rond zocht naar een kaart van het eiland.

''Geen probleem pap'' zei ze lachend. ''We zijn tenminste nog heel.''

Gerry vroeg Jess of ze het dashboardkastje kon openen.

''Jess, schat, kijk eens in het dashboardkastje of je een kaart van het eiland kunt vinden'' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij nog steeds op zoek was naar de kaart.

Jess opende het kastje en keek rond. Uiteindelijk vond ze de kaart.

''Pap, ik heb hem!'' zei Jess.

Jess vond dat het eiland de vorm had van een omgekeerde water druppel, het zag er mooi uit.

Gerry keek naar Jess en dacht bij zichzelf, wat een mooie dochter hij eigenlijk had. Hij had nooit gedacht dat ze in staat was om winkeldiefstal te plegen.

''Jess, over de winkeldiefstal-''

''Pap, ik zei het geen probleem was!'' schreeuwde ze naar hem. ''Het was maar een rekenmachine, ik had hem nodig voor school...'' mompelde Jess.

''Pap, kunnen we er een andere keer over praten?'' Vroeg ze, in de hoop dat haar vader zou instemmen.

''Wat je wil Jess, maar ik ben dit niet vergeten!'' zei Gerry met woede in zijn stem.

''Ja, ja ...'' mompelde Jess weer.

Gerry keek naar de kaart die zijn dochter had gevonden, en veronderstelde dat ze aan de noordkant van het eiland waren, en toen hij uit zijn jeep keek, wist hij waar hij was.

''Ik weet waar we zijn,'' zei Gerry.''Heb je nog steeds die verrekijker die je van Mr. hebt gekregen?''

Toen Jess naar het Sauriër Park kwam, werd ze ontvangen door Mr. Envoy Levine. Levine was de oprichter van het park, het was het resulaat van zijn levens lange werk. Ze gingen naar het bezoekerscentrum, en Levine gaf haar een verrekijker. Ze vond dat het ontwerp erg leek op dat van de Jeeps die ze eerder had gezien in een van de brochures. Groen, geel en rood. Het paste mooi bij elkaar vond ze.

''Natuurlijk, waarom?''

Gerry keek haar aan en zei, ''Je zult het snel genoeg weten, volg me''

Gerry stapte uit de auto en liep naar het einde van de klif. Jess volgde haar vader en voelde meteen een tropisch briesje.

''Het is een geweldig uitzicht pap, maar waar zijn de dinosauriërs?'' Vroeg Jess met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

''Nou, je hebt toch je verrekijker?'' vroeg Gerry met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. ''Gebruik hem om te zoeken naar de dino's''

Jess haalde de verrekijker van haar nek en begon te zoeken naar de dinosaurussen.

''Wat voor soort dino's zijn hier pap, ik zie er geen een...'' zuchte Jess

''Zoek er een met drie hoorns op z'n kop, ze heetten Triceratops. Ze moeten hier wel zijn.'' Zei Gerry, die ondertussen ook op zoek was naar de dinosaurussen.

Gerry wist dat Jess geïnteresseerd was in dinosaurussen, dus nam hij haar mee voor het weekend, naar het park. Hij moest van Levine dit weekend aanwezig zijn op het park, voor het geval een van de dieren ziek werd; de openingsdag van het park was aanstaande maandag.

''Ik zie er een! Dat is zo cool!'' zei Jess. ''Ahw, hij is weg gerend...'' zei ze, duidelijk teleurgesteld.

''Probeer haar voetsporen te volgen, ze gaan meestal door die rivier aan de rechterkant'' hintte Gerry. Jess bleef zoeken naar de Triceratops, en volgde de voetsporen. Uiteindelijk vond ze wat ze zocht. Een hele kudde Triceratops was aan het socialiseren. Ze zag toen dat er twee zaten te vechten.

''Pap, moet je dat zien! Er is een groep dino's hier!'' schreeuwde ze naar haar vader. ''Ze vechten met elkaar! Oh mijn god dit is zo cool, dit is waarom ik dinosaurussen wilde zien.'' Zei Jess tegen zichzelf.

De dertien ton zware beesten vochten hevig met elkaar, terwijl ze hun hoorns in elkaars schedel beukten. Het leek alleen niet echt alsof ze pijn hadden.

''Uh... Pap?'' Ze liet haar verrekijker hangen en zocht naar haar vader. Hij stond niet meer naast haar.

''Pap, waar ben je?'' Riep ze. ''Dit is niet grappig meer.'' Ze begon zich zorgen te maken, toen ze iets hoorde uit de struiken aan de andere kant van de Jeep. De gedachten dat het misschien een dinosaurus was, maakte haar bang. Ze was tenslotte in het Sauriër Park.

''Uh, hallo, is er iemand daar?'' Vroeg ze voorzichtig.

''Oh, hoi Jess'' zei Gerry. ''Ik heb wat chocoladerepen en een blikje frisdrank uit die automaat daar gehaald'' zei Gerry. Hij gaf het aan Jess.

''Pap! Je liet me schrikken! Waar was je?'' Vroeg Jess opgelucht.

''Ik was wat eten en drinken aan het halen voor ons. Ik kreeg honger, het spijt me als ik je bang heb gemaakt, lieverd'' verontschuldigde Gerry zich. ''Dus heb je de dino's gevonden?''

''Nou, bedankt dat je niks zei toen je wegging'' zei Jess sarcastisch terwijl ze hem een van haar blikken gaf. ''Ik heb een groep van Triceratops gevonden, waarvan er twee zaten te vechten!'' ze klonk enthousiast.

''Het is eigenlijk meer een dominante vertoning'' vertelde Gerry. ''Ze vechten met elkaar om te bewijzen wie de sterkste is.''

Jess luisterde aandachtig, tot ze een Jeep zag, op een paar honderd meter afstand van de Triceratops kudde.

''Pap, wat doet die Jeep daar beneden? '' Vroeg ze terwijl ze door haar verrekijker keek.

''Laat me eens kijken'' zei Gerry. Jess gaf hem de verrekijker en Gerry begon te kijken.

''Het lijkt erop dat dat de Paleontologen zijn die Levine mee had gebracht om het park te laten bekijken.'' Legde Gerry uit. ''Ik heb ze eerder gezien, toen ik moest controleren bij een zieke Triceratops.''  
''Ken je ze? '' vroeg Jess. Ze had haar vader eerder op de dag horen praten met Levine over een aantal mensen, maar ze had geen namen gehoord.

''Nou, het was een groep van vier personen, Dr Alan Grant, Dr Ellie Sattler-''

'' Dr Ellie Sattler! Oh mijn god, is ze hier?'' Jess was duidelijk erg enthousiast.

Gerry besefte dat Jess een grote fan was van Dr Ellie Sattler.

''Ja, ze is hier. Sinds wanneer ben je een fan van dr. Sattler?'' Vroeg Gerry.

''Nou ja, voor Biologie moest ik een boek lezen. Ik zag haar boek en had besloten het te lezen. Ze is een erg aardig persoon, en is erg slim. Ze weet veel over planten'' vertelde Jess.

''Misschien kunt je haar ontmoeten wanneer we terug gaan naar het Bezoekers Centrum. Als ze er nog is tenminste'' zei Gerry. Ze werd nu echt enthousiast en wilde nu echt vertrekken.

''Pap, kunnen we dan gaan? Anders zullen ze straks weg zijn!'' zei Jess.

''Ik wil haar echt haar ontmoeten!''

Gerry besloot om te gaan. Hij wilde niet dat ze hier nog zouden zijn als het donker werd. Levine had ervoor gekozen om een kleine dinosaurus te maken, die dienden als de 'schoonmakers' van het Sauriër Park. Er gingen geruchten dat die dinosaurussen niet al te vriendelijk waren.

''Oke, laten we gaan. Het is gevaarlijk om hier the zijn als het donker wordt.''

De twee gingen terug naar de jeep en terwijl ze instapten, zei Gerry,''By the way, in al je opwinding over Dr Ellie Sattler, de twee andere mensen uit de groep zijn Dr Ian Malcolm en een advocaat. Ik ben alleen de naam van hem vergeten.''

''Dr Malcolm?'' zei Jess. ''Ik ken hem, hij is raar en zit vol met zijn chaos theorie.''

Ze lachte, stapte in de jeep en reden weg, in de richting waar ze vandaan kwamen. Richting het Bezoekers Centrum.


End file.
